Nearly all problems associated with the deterioration of concrete (e.g., chloride ion ingress and freeze-thaw damage) are related to the presence of moisture or the transport of fluid in the concrete's porous structure. Many methods have been used to reduce the ingress of fluid and to preserve the durability of concrete, such as improving mixture proportioning, designing special curing techniques or membrane coatings and using penetrating sealers and/or crack sealants. For example, linseed oil has been used as a penetrating sealer to reduce the absorption of moisture within pavement and other such infrastructure elements because of its hydrophobic properties. While these methods may be useful for improving the structural integrity of these infrastructure elements, many of these products are damaging to the environment, non-biodegradable, toxic, corrosive, and/or nonrenewable in nature. As such, it would be desirable to develop a material and associated methods of use which not only improve the structural integrity of a desired infrastructural element, but also are environmentally friendly, renewable, biodegradable, non-toxic and non-corrosive.